Calcium/calmodulin dependent protein kinase II (CaMKII) is an important molecule involved in neuronal plasticity, including processes involved in memory formation. Its unique ability to become calcium-independent upon autophosphorylation is conserved in Drosophila and mammals, and mutating the threonine at residue 287 to aspartate can mimic this calcium-independent activity. The objective of this proposal is to develop a system for temporal control of gene expression in the CNS, and to use this system to investigate the role of calcium-independent CaMKII activity in memory formation. To this end, the tetracycline-dependent transactivator expression system will be used to restrict expression of a constitutively active form of CaMKII to relevant regions of the adult brain. Behavioral consequences will be measured in the courtship-conditioning assay.